


daca nu ma urai, cine te mai lasa sa-mi placi?

by Noximilien



Category: Ioan Slavici, Moara cu noroc
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Gay Bar, M/M, also if your name is ana you re gay i don t make the rules, ana e bff ul lui ghita, bucuresti, edgy! lica, god E ASA EDGY JESUS, modern! AU, nerd! ghita, si impreuna cu o tipa cause she deserved better!
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noximilien/pseuds/Noximilien
Summary: Liceul in Bucuresti e deja foarte naspa, mai ales daca esti Ghita: cu un singur prieten in clasa, si cu reputatia de Mare Tocilar, Ghita era victima a o gramada de bullying si priviri urate. Totusi, CAND LICA SAMADAUL SE MUTA LA EL IN CLASA, SE POATE CA ASTA SA SE SCHIMBE?????? Nu. Lica e prieten cu cei mai mari batausi din clasa lui Ghita, si indiferent de cat de dragute ar fi palariile lui cu boluri largi sau camasile fine, Ghita nu poate uita cine este Lica de fapt: un tip rau, care voia sa il bage pe Ghita in afacerea lui ilegala. Tot ce trebuia protagonistul sa faca era sa nu se piarda, si asta se dovedi a fi mai greu decat isi imaginase.aka CHESTIA ASTA E ASA AMUZANTA AM MURIT SCRIIND-O. adica nu e ironica sau ceva e pe bune dar personajele sunt puse intr-o lumina diferita fata de cea din nuvela si really e foarte EDGY SI EXTRA. sper sa va placa. also titlul e din melodia "Gabori" de la Norunegru (va pup dulce sunteti niste scumpi sper sa vedeti asta candva).
Relationships: Ana/Gloria (care e tipa aia din capitolul trei), Ghita Samadaul (ship), Lica/Ghita
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Panica! In Curtea Scolii

Liceul e naspa, si Ghita simtea asta pe propria piele: era de parca institutia asta fusese facuta pentru a ii scoate ochii, facandu-l sa realizeze cat de nepotrivit e. Ghita e muncitor si bun, tine la familia lui si abia asteapta sa aiba un partener, doar ca sa poata tine si la el. Dar de asemenea... il cheama si Ghita, deci normal ca lumea il numeste Portita, normal ca lumea se ia de el ca se chinuie prea tare cu scoala, sau ca e prea idealist. Dar Ghita e doar, pana in sufletul sau, bun...

Sau era, pana cand Lica Samadaul se muta la el in clasa. Inalt, blond, cu o mustata ingrijita si o geaca de kilograme de piele, era tot ceea ce Ghita ura intr-un corp de 80 de kilograme, pentru ca desi Ghita era cel inteligent, Lica era cel ce avea totul in control, si asta era il facea cel mai bun, indiferent de situatii.

Si apoi sunt eu, mama Anei. Ana e cea mai buna prietena a lui Ghita: fusesera impreuna ceva vreme, dar s-au despartit pentru ca Ana s-a indragostit de o fata careia i s-a stricat masina si a ramas la noi acasa peste noapte. Dar nu vorbim despre asta acum, despre mine sau despre Ana, ci despre Ghita si cum a devenit captura lui Lica, si exact ce presupune asta. Nu o sa mai intervin decat daca e absolut necesar, asa ca hai sa lasam iubirea asta sa se dezlantuie.

Anul nou scolar, al treilea de liceu pentru Ghita, presupunea trei chestii (pe care acesta le iubea si le ura in acelasi timp): profesori noi, care aveau ocazia sa ii predea lucruri interesante sau care puteau fi extrem de nasoli; materii noi, pe care Ghita urma sa le invete la inima, si sa fie batjocurit ulterior pentru asta, si colegi noi, ceea ce insemna ca o sa fie victima si mai multor batjocuri si nici nu o sa poata sa ii observe destul de bine cat sa se imprieteneasca cu ei, cel putin fara sa fie numit poponar sau obsedat. Poate ca sa aiba colegi noi nu presupunea si lucruri bune.

Intrand pe portile liceului, putea sa auda vocea directorului Pintea, prieten de-al lui din clasa a noua de cand a fost atarnat de steagul liceului, ce tinea un discurs de inceput de an. Se ura ca fusese trafic si nu a calculat ora exacta la care sa plece, dar indiferent de cat de mult incercase sa inteleaga matematica, mereu a avut nevoie de ajutor cu ea. De obicei acest ajutor venea de la Ana, cea mai buna prietena a lui, ce le avea cu stiintele exacte. Lui ii placeau sportul, si stiintele umaniste. Mult noroc sa ii zici asta cuiva fara sa te numeasca gay.

O cauta cu privirea pe Ana acum si o vazu sprijinita de un stalp, parul ei blond prins in doua cozi scurte. Radea fara griji, iar buzele ei erau pictate in rosu. In fata sa, cu o mana sprijinindu-se de soldul Anei, era fata pe care o primise in casa intr-o dupa-amiaza ploioasa, Gloria. Gloria si Ana fusesera un cuplu de atunci, Gloria putand sa ii zica Anei despre motivul adevarat pentru care fostul ei iubit s-a despartit de ea (faptul ca era bisexuala) si cum fusese bagata in niste afaceri foarte ilegale cu un tip ciudat, pe care nu l-a numit niciodata.

Ghita se indrepta spre ele, dar se razgandi, si se duse la clasa lui in schimb. Nu ii placea sa le deranjeze, si Ana fusese plecata toata vara pentru a lucra la un hotel de la munte, inainte sa incepa sa isi puna bazele propriului ei hotel dupa facultate. Trebuiau sa recupereze timpul pierdut, si Ghita ar fi preferat sa isi lase colegii sa isi bata joc de el mai repede si sa oboseasca, decat sa o faca un an intreg. Totusi, cand a ajuns la careul clasei sale, niciunul dintre ei nu ii zise ceva. De fapt, nimeni nu se uita macar in directia lui, desi era chiar acolo... si atunci observa ca toti erau in jurul cuiva, cuiva ce tinea o tigara neaprinsa intre buze, parul blond si dat pe spate cu gel si o geaca de piele peste pantaloni negrii si bocanci de piele, la 25 de grade.

Inghitind in sec, Ghita isi smulse ochii de pe el. Nu trebuia sa se uite prea mult: cine stie ce se intampla daca o facea? Aceasta persoana noua arata ca cineva ce ar putea sa il distruga dintr-o privire, iar Ghita chiar nu voia sa fie sacrificat din prima zi de clasa a XI-a. In schimb se uita dupa colegii lui, poate dupa Marti, ce era singura persoana de acolo care nu se lua de el constant, si nu vazu prima data cand cineva se apropie din spate de el. Parul i se ridica pe ceafa, si incremeni pentru o secunde.

Se intoarse sa se uite la cine era in spatele sau, si ramase pe loc, tintuit de ochii negri ce il priveau. Ghita era sigur ca daca ar fi clipit, iadul s-ar fi dezlantuit, si nu era sigur ca voia sa vada ce se va intampla dupa aia. Simtea adrelina incepand sa il roada in cutia pieptului, pe gat, si clipi pentru prima data de cand colegul nou isi pusese ochii pe el.

Iar atunci colegul vorbi.

-Deci tu esti cel de care se ia toata lumea?

Ghita s-a strambat si s-a uitat in jur si da, acolo erau Buza-Rupta, Saila Boarul si Raut. Stateau in spatele lui, iar lui Ghita i s-au intunecat colturile ochilor privindu-i, pentru ca aratau ca trupa aia de batausi din filme, ce speria tot liceul. Iar baiatul nou ii stransese laolalta, adaugand ceva nou: un simt al uniunii. Il trecu un fior.

Si atunci focul se aprinse inauntrul lui.

-Stai la coada daca nu ai de gand sa incepi sa te iei de mine imediat. Nu am timp de interludiu atunci cand cei din spatele tau au asteptat toata vara sa isi bata joc de tocilarul clasei, si ei au prioritate pentru ca nu se lungesc la vorbaraie.

Faptul ca si-a lasat gura sa il ia pe dinainte era un semn ca trebuia sa fuga, sa se ascunda. In zilele de genul, in care era prea nervos pentru a nu musca inapoi, era mai bine sa plece inainte sa o incaseze mai tare ca de obicei.

Insa baiatul nu ii dadu un pumn, si nu il trase de camasa lui, si nu ii scuipa in fata. In schimb, zambi, cu un licar de intentii rele in ochi, licar plin de posibilitati ca acea tigara pe care o tinea dupa ureche. Ghita inghiti in sec.

-De ce nu mi-a zis nimeni ca tocilarul are limba ascutita?

-Pentru ca nu o avea inainte, a zis Buza-Rupta, si i-a dat lui Ghita un pumn "prietenesc" in umar. Te-ai schimbat, Ghita. Nu o zic ca pe ceva bun.

-Nici nu ma asteptam sa o faci. Nu zici prea multe, de obicei pumnul tau vorbeste mai mult ca tine.

Ghita si-a muscat buza de jos, pentru ca acum chiar il luase gura pe dinainte, si vazu venele lui Buza-Rupta explodand precum artificiile de Revelion pe gatul lui. Inainte sa apuce sa fuga, totusi, colegul nou a inceput sa rada.

-Nu stiu ce ziceati de el. E foarte amuzant, si pare genul bataus. De ce nu l-ati facut unul de-al vostru pana acum?

-Pentru ca e... destept, Lica. E tocilar. E animalul profesorilor si.. nu seamana cu noi, cei de aici.

-Da, pentru ca sa bati pe toata lumea pana le suna apa in cap chiar presupune o integrare exemplara in colectivul liceal, si-a dat Ghita ochii peste cap, planuindu-si simultan inmormantarea.

Raut il lovi cu podul palmei in tampla si Ghita isi musca buzele pentru a nu tipa, tinandu-se cu mana de locul unde a fost lovit. Raut avea cea mai grea mana dintre ei, deci el era de obicei cel ce dadea ultimele lovituri, cele mai dureroase, cand ceilalti se plictiseau.

-Vad ce ziceti, a zis Lica acum, si s-a aplecat in fata pentru a-l privi pe Ghita, cu un cap mai scund, in ochi. Dar chiar mi se pare ca am putea sa folosim creierul lui in multe... ocazii. Plus, nimeni nu ar da vina pe o fata asa draguta ca a lui.

Raut si Saila Boarul au impartit o privire cand Lica i-a luat obrajii lui Ghita intr-o palma, apasandu-i intre degetul mare si aratator si facandu-i buzele sa iasa in afara. Pentru un moment, Ghita era sigur ca Lica avea sa il sarute, aplecandu-se si mai mult in fata sa, dar apoi ii auzi vocea ca smirghelul in ureche.

-Stiu ca ti-ar placea asta: sa nu mai fi sacul lor de box. Sa poti sa te lupti cu ei, nu neaparat fizic, dar sa le arati de ce esti mai bun. Doar spune-mi, si o sa te las sa vii cu mine.

In timpul in care Lica vorbea, Ghita isi misca obrajii, iar atunci cand se oprii, Ghita il privi in ochi si il scuipa in fata. Lica se dadu inapoi zgomotos ca un tunet si ii arunca o privire ce il zdruncina pana in maduva oaselor, ca un fulger. Dar se merita.

-Ziua in care o sa ma alatur tie, un neica nimeni ce crede ca poate face militarie din liceul meu, si acestor gorile fara minte ce m-au abuzat in toti acesti ani, va fi ziua in cate ma voi pierde pe mine. Si te asigur ca am de gand sa ma pastrez cat de mult pot.

Ghita se duse la diriginta lui, spunandu-i ca nu se simte bine, si pentru ca era rosu si transpirat diriginta lui il lasase sa plece mai devreme, promitandu-i sa ii trimita orarul prin mesaj din moment ce nu ramane la ora de dirigentie. Baiatul le gasi pe Ana si Gloria la marginea terenului de sport, mergand mana in mana, si desi stia ca trebuie sa le dea niste spatiu sa se bucure una de compania celeilalte, avea nevoie de ele acum.

Gloria il repara prima: isi intoarse capul cand il auzi alergand in urma lor, ridica mana ce nu era in jurul Anei, si ii zambi cu zambetul ei frumos. Ana ii urmari privirea si ii facu cu ochiul lui Ghita, facandu-i semn sa le insoteasca cu mana ce nu era in buzunarul din spate al Gloriei.

-Arati de parca ai nevoie de niste burgeri, a zis Ana, si Ghita i-a zambit recunoscator cand si-a trecut mana pe dupa talia lui si l-a strans cu putere.

La masa, Ana de-abia ce isi aruncase cu jacheta pe spatarul unui scaun si ii dadu parul negru lui Ghita din ochi inainte sa il ia la intrebari.

-Am vazut ca ai un coleg nou. Ai apucat sa vorbesti cu el? Chiar ai nevoie sa cunosti mai multi oameni, sunt ingrijorata ca eu si Gloria suntem singurii tai prieteni.

-Pft. Te rog. E si Marti acolo...

Ana si-a dat ochii peste cap. -Nu stiu ce sa zic de Marti. E tacut, prea tacut.

-Nu ma deranjeaza in ore, isi dadu Ghita ochii peste cap si se uita la coada dupa Gloria.

-Pare genul de persoana care are un secret intunecat, dar nu vorbim de asta acum. Ai apucat sa vorbesti cu tipul nou? Parea frumos de unde l-am vazut, cu tigara aia.

-Era. Si prostia ii e invers proportionala cu frumusetea.

-Vrei sa spui... direct proportionala, sau ca e foarte destept? Si ma refer ca e foarte, foarte, destept.

-Calmeaza-te, Ana. Iubita ta e chiar acolo.

Baiatul isi dadu ochii peste cap din nou cand Ana isi ridica ochii si ii trimise o bezea Gloriei, si ea se intoarse spre ei la fix ca sa o prinda, de parca stia. Ghita se uita in jos la masa, si isi musca buza, incercand sa se faca sa vorbeasca.

-Le-am tinut piept batausilor azi.

-Nu! Serios? Ghita, nu poti sa imi dai o asemenea bomba de barfa fara sa o detonezi. Cum ai facut-o? I-ai luat la bataie? Stiam eu ca cursurile alea de auto-aparare si dezvoltare personala o sa dea roade...

-Vrei sa ma lasi sa vorbesc? glumi Ghita, si Ana ii arunca o privire urata, dar se opri. Baiatul nou si batausii s-au aliat...

-Ah, Ghita, nu poti sa imi zici asta si sa te astepti sa nu tip in surprindere.

-Poate ca nu, rase Ghita si Ana ii zambi incruntata de ingrijorare. Ideea e ca baiatul asta venise si se dadea asa de important, se purta ca seful gorilelor, si mi-a zis ca ar trebui sa intru in cercul lor, pentru ca asa pot sa devin cine imi e menit sa fiu. Sa nu mai imi fie frica sau ceva de genu.

O observa pe Ana, cum umbre ii treceau pe chipin timp ce il asculta, si incepu sa se miste incomod pe scaun. Urma sa ii zica sa nu mai vorbeasca cu ei, sa se mute din scoala, sa isi schimbe numele si sa isi cumpere o mustata falsa...

-Si tu ce ai facut? intreba Ana, si Ghita o observa pe Gloria cum venea spre masa lor.

-L-am scuipat pe Lica in fata.

Gloria scapa tava cu burgeri si cartofi prajiti pe masa, si sucurile se zdruncinara, dar nimic nu cazu, prins fiind de mainile rapide ale Anei. Ghita se uita mai intai la Ana, ce isi rasfirase degetele ca sa tina totul in loc, apoi la Gloria, ce se uita la el palida, de parca a vazut o fantoma, ce a omorat-o, si apoi a inviat si ea ca fantoma.

-Lica? Samadaul?

Ghita o privi pe Gloria cum statea dreapta si cu ochii morti, si apoi pe Ana, intinzandu-si o mana pentru a i-o prinde cu a ei. Atunci telefonul ii vibra, si pe grupul cu diriginta lor fusese adaugat un numar nou, imediat dupa o poza cu orarul. Cu degetele arzand, Ghita apasa numarul nou, si ii arata Gloriei imaginea cu Lica, fumanand sprijinit de un copac in padure. Fata cazu pe scaun, si Ana o inconjura cu o mana, prea speriata sa ii zica ceva, si lua o bautura pentru a ascunde cat de mult ii tremura cealalta.

-Mai tineti... mai tineti minte ca am fost intr-un loc foarte nasol inainte sa va cunosc, si sa ma mut? Si ca totul tinea de un baiat...?

Ghita stia ce urma sa zica, stia ca urma sa dezvaluie cine e persoana ce inca o facea sa se trezeasca noaptea tipand, ce o facea sa doarma cu un cutit sub perna si sa nu aiba incredere in nimeni. Stia si cine o sa fie, dar asta nu insemna ca sa auda numele "Lica Samadaul" iesind de pe buzele ei il afecta mai putin.

Tacerea se lasa peste masa lor, si Ana inspira adanc, inainte sa vorbeasca. Avea degetele albe unde si le tinea in jurul paharului, si intunericul se juca in trasaturile ei.

-Asta inseamna ca noul coleg al lui Ghita, ce l-a invitat in afacerile lui, a fost partenerul tau, Lori? a intrebat Ana, ce era un rezumat foarte clar si exact a ce a povestit.

-Exact, a soptit Gloria, si Ghita fu ingrijorat ca fata s-a pierdut pentru totdeauna.

-Nu o sa intrii in vorba cu el, Ghita, a zis Ana exact ce gandise el ca o da zica. Nu o sa stai in apropierea lui, si nu o sa il lasi sa te abuzeze. Deja Gloria mea este distrusa din cauza unui tip pe care nu il cunosc, nu o sa te las si pe tine. Ai inteles?

-Am si eu un pic de simt al conservarii, Anuto, a zis Ghita, si Ana a ras, desi nu parea convinsa.

-Ghita? a intrebat Gloria dupa ceva vreme, cand mancarea lor era pe trei sferturi terminata.

-Da, Gloria?

-Daca e ca Lica sa iti faca ceva, o sa vii la mine, da? a intrebat Gloria, uitandu-se fix in ochii lui.

-Nici nu s-ar putea altfel, a zambit Ghita si Gloria, din fericire, a incercat sa ii zambeasca inapoi.

In acea seara, Ghita isi copie orarul si il lipi cu un magnet, pe care scria Arad, de frigider. Prima ora de marti era sport, si zambi ca pentru el. Abia astepta sa aiba ocazia sa alerge.

Se intinse in pat, privind tavanul ce avea stikere de zece ani de zile cu masinute pe el, si se gandi la Lica, la fulgerele din ochii sai, si fiorii pe care ii simti cand ii vorbi in ureche. Apoi, isi aminti ochii lipsiti de viata ai Gloriei cand ii spusese ca Lica era tipul cu care obisnuia sa faca afaceri, isi aminti furia abia stapanita a Anei in stransoarea din jurul paharului, si se intinse pentru a-si inchide lampa, si mintea, impotriva oricarui gand legat de el.


	2. Goana dupa aur, sau demonstrare a masculinitatii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E marti! Nu prietenul lui Ghita, Marti, dar marti la scoala, si azi au sport. O intrecere este iscata intre Ghita si Lica; oare cine va castiga?

Ghita e de obicei prima persoana ce aduce adeverinta la sport. Isi face programare la doctor in prima zi de septembrie, si o aduce profesorului inainte ca el sa se aseze. Semneaza consimtamantul, si sta toata ora pe banca, citind la romana sau biologie, pentru ca nimeni nu mai aduce adeverinta asa de repede, si nu are ce sa faca de unul singur.

Ca in fiecare an, a dus adeverinta imediat ce l-a vazut cu coltul ochiului pe profesor asezandu-se. Totusi, de data asta nu era singur.

Lica purta pantaloni scurti, si nici macar nu erau pantaloni scurti pana la genunchi, sau pana la jumatea coapsei. Erau de fas, ca cei din anii 80', si puteai sa ii vezi boxerii pe sub ei atunci cand se intindea... nu ca Ghita s-ar uita la asta. Cu siguranta nu. Avea un tricou de fotbal mulat, si parul sau lung si blond era prins intr-un manbun de care Ghita voia cu disperare sa traga, si eventual sa il loveasca cu fata intr-o usa pentru ca a contribuit la a o face pe Gloria sa ajunga asa cum e acum, cu anxietate severa.

Punand adeverinta de sport pe catalog, Lica ii dadu profesorului un zambet intr-o parte, ce il facu pe Ghita sa se uite oriunde altundeva.

-Am adus hartia asta doar ca sa pot sa alerg. In general sunt singur dar acum vad ca un parazit mi s-a lipit de pantof si trebuie sa il trag dupa mine.

Lipind adeverinta cu o mana de banca profesorului, Ghita se stramba inspre cadrul didactic, ce privea spatiul dintre baieti cu sprancenele ridicate, nu pe Lica, ce se uita la el pe sub gene.

-Am adus adeverinta, ca in fiecare an, si mi-ar placea sa alerg impotriva Samadaului in orice zi, mai ales cand el-

-De unde stii cum ma cheama? intreba Lica, sincer surprins, si Ghita injura in barba.

-Nu ma intereseaza cearta voastra de domnisoare, baieti. Vreti sa alergati? N-aveti decat, tot terenul e al vostru. Dati opt ture, va cronometrez rezistenta, si daca scoateti un timp bun va pun si nota ora viitoare.

Ghita se indrepta imediat spre unul dintre colturile careului, si il astepta pe Lica si fluierul ce il lasa sa porneasca. Cand cel din urma veni, porni ca din pusca, cu Lica nu cu mult in urma sa.

Atletismul e una dintre pasiunile lui Ghita, si obisnuieste sa alerge aproape in fiecare zi intr-un parc din apropierea casei sale. Adevarul e ca face cate cinci ture in fiecare zi, dar opt nu e cu mult mai complicat, nu-i asa?

Incetini dupa a doua, si Lica il depasi cu viteza unui uliu. Ghita se uita dupa el, la spatele lui lat si soldurile inguste, la coapsele lui musculoase, ce se intindeau de parca ar fi mecanice, la parul lui ce se lipea si se dezlipea fara zgomot de ceafa lui din coada in care era prins.

Cand il depasi cu o tura, Lica se uita in spate la el, si ii zambi intr-un mod provocator. Iar focul porni inca odata in Ghita, si se repezi cu atata viteza inainte, recuperand acea tura pierduta inainte ca Lica sa isi dea seama ce facea Ghita. Cand a trecut a doua oara pe langa el, Lica respira din greu, in timp ce Ghita isi pastrase respiratia pentru ultimele cateva ture, asa ca nu simtea oboseala.

Lica intinse un brat si il prinse de incheietura a patra oara cand Ghita il depasea. Avea o mana cu degete lungi si puternice, batatorita dar fina, precum cineva ce numara bani constant.

-Esti bun la asta, a zis Lica, si Ghita a inceput sa se incrunte. Chiar esti. As avea nevoie de cineva ce sa alerge asa de repede, care sa...

Ghita a inceput sa rada. -Inca mai vrei sa ma bagi in echipa ta de huligani? Ce nu intelegi ca nu o sa ma aliez cu batausii aia nici daca imi scoti doi dinti?

Pentru un moment, Lica nu a zis nimic, dar apoi i-a dat drumul incheieturii lui Ghita. Baiatul cu parul negru simti absenta palmei lui mari de parca ii scosese o bucata de piele, dar nu spuse nimic. In schimb, ramasese in ritm cu el, pentru a vedea ce avea sa raspunda.

-Nu pot sa te inteleg. Esti atletic, inteligent, ironic si ambitios. Cum de nu e toata lumea roind in jurul tau? Cum de nu esti tu cel mai popular din liceu?

-La ultima verificare, eram un tocilar, si nu am avut parte de o fata frumoasa ce sa imi dea un make-over care sa dea toata scoala peste cap.

Vazu cu coltul ochiului cum Lica il urmarea cu privirea sa patrunzatoare, si se hotari sa se uite la el o secunda, pentru a ii arata ca il observa. Insa Lica nu se clinti.

-E mai mult de atat. Oamenii astia te-au batjocorit, batut, ani de zile... si tu puteai sa le inchizi gura din doua vorbe, sau sa alergi si sa ii ocolesti de trei ori inainte sa iti dea un pumn...

-Poate pot sa te intrec pe tine, a scos Ghita un hohot de ras cand Lica il fixa cu o privire rece. Am incercat sa ma antrenez vara asta pentru a nu mai fi calcat in picioare, dar de cand esti seful lor pare aproape imposibil sa scap de ei, sau de prezenta ta constanta.

Nu era sigur de ce impartasise aceasta bucata de adevar cu Lica, despre antrenamentele sale fizice si mintale de anul trecut, dar regreta cuvintele din momentul in care ii iesisera pe gura. Ana si Gloria ar fi dezamagite de el: nu asa te porti cu un inamic.

Chipul plans al Gloriei de cand le-a zis despre drogurile pe care le vindea cu partenerul ei, ce o presa sa continue sa fie in afacere cu el, ii razbatu in minte ca un blit al unei fotografii polaroid. Se impiedica de propriile picioare, si inainte sa isi dea seama ce se intampla vazu podeaua apropiindu-se cu incetinitorul de fata lui, cateva secunde inainte de un impact ce avea sa ii zdruncine creierii si sa ii atraga pentru a mia oara rasetele colegilor...

Iar apoi Lica l-a prins de cot, si l-a ridicat ca pe o papusa de carpe. Ghita nici macar nu ezita sa se uite cu totul in fata lui acum, socul pictat intr-un mod comic pe fata lui, dar Lica era cel ce se uita inainte acum.

-Asta e un motiv in plus ca lumea sa iti acorde atentie, faptul ca te-ai antrenat, plesni Lica din buze, continuand discutia lor de mai devreme cu usurinta. E ceva ce nu se leaga aici, ceva de care nu imi spui.

-Poate pentru ca nu stiu nimic despre tine, te-ai gandit la asta? se rasti Ghita, apoi isi reduse tonul vocii pentru ca se apropiau de banca profesorului cu viteza.

-Ce vrei sa stii?

Ghita era asa surprins de intrebarea lui Lica incat era sigur ca se va impiedica si va cadea din nou. Era aproape prea usor... si la indemana. Era o capcana.

-Ce nu vreau sa stiu? intreba Ghita in schimb, si Lica zambi intr-un mod putin diavolesc.

-Uite cum facem: imi pui o intrebare acum, orice vrei sa stii, iar apoi in weekend iesim la o bere, si acolo poti sa continui sa ma intrebi ce vrei. Daca, desigur, inca o sa mi se pare ca meriti pana atunci.

-Multumesc pentru incredere, a dat Ghita din cap, dar chiar se gandea la acea oportunitate.

Avertismentul Anei ii exploda in minte precum un semafor ce licarea, vocea mica a Gloriei cand ii zisese sa vina la ea daca ii face ceva, mana calda a lui Lica pe incheietura lui, tigara-i neaprinsa dintre buze, cum Raut, Sarila si Buza-Rupta stateau in spatele lui, toti in negru si incordati.

-Cum te-ai cunoscut cu Buza-Rupta si ceilalti?

Lica isi ingusta ochii pentru o secunda, de parca se uita fix in soare. Apoi, incepu sa rada.

-Poti sa aflii orice despre mine, si vrei sa stii cum mi-am facut prieteni? Asa asocial par?

-Nu as vrea sa stiu daca ei ar fi prietenii tai si nu... ceea ce arata ingrijorator de mult ca niste subalterni.

-Suna corect, dadu Lica cu intelepciune din cap, si incerca sa il depaseasca dar Ghita il prinse imediat din urma. Pot spune doar ca facem niste afaceri impreuna, si trebuie sa fiu cu ochii pe ei.

Daca profesorul nu ar fi suflat in acel moment din fluier, Ghita era sigur ca ar fi cazut in Lica, s-ar fi rostogolit si dat cu capul de perete, si l-ar fi spart si nimeni nu ar fi chemat ambulanta pentru el asa ca ar fi murit singur pe podeaua murdara a salii de sport. Dar profesorul a fluierat, si Buza-Rupta a venit alergand incet spre ei.

-Ati facut doispe de ture cand profu' v-a zis opt, se uita Buza-Rupta de la Lica, lac de transpiratie, la Ghita, ce respira din greu de la anxietate. Va trimite la dusuri, de asemenea, asa ca mai bine v-ati misca.

-Doispe ture? facu Lica, si isi desprinse parul ce se revarsa in jurul fetei lui in suvite ude. Presupun ca tu chiar aduci ce e mai bun din mine, nu-i asa, Portita?

Lica se indrepta spre vestiar, si ii arunca peste umar din nou acel zambet viclean, si Ghita nu se putea abtine: ii prinse palma cu a lui, tinandu-l in loc, si isi trecu instinctiv degetele prin degetele lui. Lica ridica o spranceana, iar Ghita ardea de rusine, dar nu s-a departat.

-Cum poate un traficant de droguri sa fie inca la liceu? vru sa stie Ghita, si vazu cum Lica paleste slab. Poate acest traficant a mintit conducerea scolii, sa il lase, sau poate are o relatie sus-pusa... oricum ar fi, asta e pamantul meu, aici e iadul meu, si nu il poti face sa ia foc mai tare decat o face deja.

Il trase incet de mana inspre el, si Lica se apleca fara sa vrea in fata, cei doi fiind acum de aceeasi inaltime. Ochii albastrii si clari ai lui Ghita reflectau negrul lui Lica precum reflecta un lac cerul noptii.

-Si nu vreau sa merg la o bere cu tine nici daca imi dai un dosar cu toate serectele tale, imbracat in catifea. Nu sunt asa de patetic.

In dusuri, Ghita avea capul sprijinit de perete si apa curgandu-i pe tot corpul gol, si se gandea cat de prost putea sa fie. Isi abandonase simtul auto-conservarii intr-o strangere de incheietura si o intrebare surprinzatoare, si era dezamagit de el insusi. Apa incepuse sa se raceasca, si nu a auzit usa ce il anunta ca Lica a venit la dusuri si el.

Fu impins in gresia dusului, cu capul inainte, o mana pe ceafa lui, un corp imbracat lipit din spate de al lui. Un capat de dus scapat pe podea, un sunet slab scos din frica pura, fiori pe tot spatele-i gol, imbracat in picaturi de apa. O respiratie suieratoare in urechea sa, si o mana ce ii cobora din parul ud si incalcit in jurul gatului lui, inainte sa fie intors cu fata spre atacatorul lui.

Ce nu era singur. Lica statea cel mai departe, imbracat cu o camasa alba deschisa la mai multi nasturi si pantaloni negri, si il privea pe Raut cum il impingea pe Ghita in perete, o mana in jurul gatului lui. Un sunet iesi din gura lui Lica, precum o comanda data unui caine, si Raut incepu sa stranga gatul lui Ghita, iar baiatul se ineca.

-Nu o sa suport sa fiu tratat asa, atunci cat iti acord o sansa. Asta e un avertisment; nu o sa mai primesti multe din astea. Vei veni in weekend, vei bea cateva beri, vei vorbii. Iar eu voi hotari daca meriti sa ceea ce vreau sa iti ofer, sau nu.

Un alt sunet din partea lui Lica, si Raut ii dadu drumul gatului lui Ghita. Picioarele nu il mai tineau, si se tavali pe jos, apucandu-se cu mainile de cordonul de la dus pentru a tine ceva. Cand respiratia nu ii mai era asa suieratoare, se uita in sus, si observa ca Lica il privea de parca l-ar manca cu totul.

Aproape ca nu fu surprins cand se veni in fata lui si ii apuca obrajii asa cum facuse si ieri. Totusi, nu avu timp sa scuipe, pentru ca Lica i-o lua inainte.

-Si sa nu mai numesti ceea ce iti ofer patetic, asta daca vrei sa traiesti.

Ochii ii mai strabatura corpul o data, iar Ghita nu scoase vreun un sunet, iar atunci cand privirile li se intalnira din nou, Ghita s-a uitat spre usa, la Raut.

Raut deschise usa; Lica se ridica, si ii arunca o privire peste umar inainte da iasa. Cand usa se inchise in urma lui, Ghita numara pana la treizeci inainte sa inceapa sa planga de nervi, de frica de frustrare, dand din nou drumul la apa rece ca gheata si lovind repetat cu pumnii in podea, pentru a nu se auzi cand tipa si se loveste. Nu putea sa isi scoata din minte cum ochii lui Lica ii perforau inima in zeci de locuri diferite, si cum se simtea incomod in multe locuri din corpul sau slab. Se uita cu rusine in jos, la picioarele sale...

In ce se bagase?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s t i u c a n u e x i s t a d u s u ri in l i ce e l e d in BUCURESTI DAR E MAI EDGY ASA!!!!!
> 
> de asemenea stiu ca l ar fi trimis pe lica acasa in suturi pentru pantalonii aia dar lasati-ma cu imaginea mea de lica ca un eighties babe!


	3. Afaceri Ilegale Fara Mioare si Ghita Gamer Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka capitolul ala in care ghita se comporta ca ultima fata de 15 ani de pe wattpad cu crush ul ei, ce e 99% posibil sa fie vampir. also niste vorbe din alea grele si adevarate, din suflet, pe la sfarsit.

Toata saptamana Lica si gasca lui il ignorasera. Stand cu Marti in prima banca de pe randul de la fereastra, nici nu avea prea multe tangente cu grupul lui, ce isi gasise veacul in ultimele doua banci ale randului de la usa. Putea sa ii auda cum rad constant, cum vorbesc tare, cum deranjeaza ora... dar pana si profesorilor parea ca le e frica de elevul cel nou.

Fetele veneau cu zecile la banca lui Lica, si Ghita, ce poate ca nu putea sa nu se uite in spate, se intreba daca se vorbesc intre ele pentru a veni pe rand. Nu sunt niciodata aceleasi, dar toate sunt la fel: haine usoare, mulate precum o a doua piele, sutienul evident precum un maiou, codite si guma de mestecat, tocuri ce suna surd pe parchetul crapat. Ghita era doar putin gelos pe atentia pe care o primea Lica.

-E asa de enervant, Doamne! a zis Ghita cand l-a vazut pe blond razand si inconjurand talia unei fete cu o mana si punand-o pe genunchiul lui. Ma intreb cum nu poate toata lumea sa vada asta.

-Nu se uita, a zis Marti, fara sa il priveasca. Dar tu da.

Marti era din Ungaria, si nu ii placea sa vorbeasca romana decat daca era strict necesar, iar din moment ce Ghita nu stia maghiara, cei doi vorbeau doar daca era strict necesar. Lui Ghita ii convenea: ii spunea ceva doar daca avea nevoie de ajutor, si uneori ai nevoie de prietenii de genul.

De parca stia ca se uita la el, Lica o rasuci pe fata pe genunchiul lui drept in loc de cel stang, si ii prinse privirea cu greutate. Ghita se intoarse in caietul lui cu un tresarit, si incepu sa scrie fara sens pe o foaie de mijloc.

-Presupun ca o fac, a oftat Ghita, si a inceput sa se joace cu pixul in loc sa scrie cu el. Dar e un pic greu sa nu o fac, stii? Adica, omul ala e ingrozitor, si stie asta, si se foloseste de asta ca sa farmece toate fetele ce nu stiu sa vada nai mult decat un exterior dragut. Apropo de asta, poate cineva sa ii zica ca nu suntem la o parada a modei? Daca il mai vad o data cu camasi scurte inflorate si palarii, jur-

Ghita scoase un tipat scurt, pentru ca Marti il ciupise de genunchi. Se uita spre el fulgerator, si atunci observa ca Lica era in spatele lui Marti, tinandu-i o mana pe umar, soptind aplecat spre urechea lui si privindu-l in ochi pe Ghita.

-Ma barfeai, deci? intreba Lica, vizibil satisfacut de paloarea chipului lui Ghita. Nu ti-a spus nimeni ca nu e nepoliticos?

Ghita isi desprinse privirea din a lui Lica, si se uita la banca din care venise, unde fata ce fusese la el in poala mai devreme ii trimitea pumnale din ochi. Se opri atunci cand il vazu ca o priveste, dar tot ofta, si incepu sa se joace cu poalele rochiei ei scurte.

-Nu e la fel de nepoliticos ca lasatul unei domnisoare frumoase singure pentru a ma intreba daca te barfesc.

Lui Lica au inceput sa ii tremure buzele, dar Ghita nu era sigur daca era din cauza efortului de a nu zambi sau pentru ca voia sa il ia de gat si sa il tranteasca de ceva. Isi dadu ochii peste cap si reincepu sa scrie tot ce ii trecea prin minte, ceea ce momentan insemna injuraturi din ce in ce mai colorate la adresa lui Lica.

-E vineri azi.

-Felicitari, vrei un premiu pentru ca stii data? a intrebat Ghita si Lica a dat cu pumnul in banca lui, facandu-l pe Marti sa se ridice si sa plece.

Lica se pusese in schimb in locul sau, si picioarele lui lungi de-abia ce incapeau sub banca. Si-a pus un cot pe spatar si si-a aplecat capul pentru a putea sa se uite la Ghita, parul cazandu-i in ochi.

-Iti dau mesaj cu locul in care ne vedem diseara. O sa vii; nu incerca sa nu o faci. Pot sa ajung la tine acasa cu usurinta, si crede-ma ca daca vreau sunt in stare sa fac ca tipetele tale sa nu se auda.

Ghita pali, si inchise caietul lui cu un pocnet. Era vag constient ca toata clasa se uita la ei: la tricoul larg pe care il purta Ghita peste pantalonii lui albastru-inchis, la cat de diferit era Lica, cu camasa lui inflorata, cu nasturii pe jumatate deschisi peste un maiou alb, si cu un lant pornindu-i din pantaloni.

-Nu vreau sa intru in nicio afacere cu voi, ma intelegi, sau trebuie sa iti desenez?

-Uneori nu ai ocazia sa decizi, Portita. Si diseara e una dintre acele dati.

Pleca de pe scaun in urmatorul moment, si Ghita ar fi vrut sa isi intinda mana si sa il prinda inainte sa se intoarca la fata ce il astepta, insa nu o facu. Isi aminti ce reactie nepotrivita avusese corpul lui data trecuta, asa ca se intoarse la caietul lui, incercand sa invete, dar nu se putea concentra. Renunta cand clopotelul de inceput de ora se auzi, si isi apuca ghiozdanul si telefonul si ii dadu mesaj profesorului de religie ca avea o urgenta si trebuia sa plece acasa.

Cand a primit un mesaj ca era in ordine si ca spera ca totul o sa fie bine, Ghita a rasuflat usurat, si a apasat de cateva ori pe ecran inainte sa o sune pe Ana. Inainte ca Ana sa raspunda, Ghita a simtit o privire in centrul spatelui lui, si s-a intors spre Lica cu un semn obscen.

-Ia-o pe Gloria si hai la mine acasa, vorbi el in telefon in timp ce iesea din clasa. S-a intamplat ceva.

Astfel cei trei s-au gasit cu pungi nedeschise de fast-food, muzica indie-pop pe fundal si Ana ravasindu-i dulapul lui Ghita in cautarea unui singur (Doamne Ghita de ce nu porti si tu haine dragute?) tricou pe care sa isi puna monopolul.

Gloria statea cu picioarele pe canapea, sprijinita de Ghita, si avea controller-ul unui joc in mana.

-Stiu ca nu ne-ai chemat aici pentru nimic, sau nu ne-ai fi facut sa plecam de la scoala pentru asta.

-Nu stiu daca ar trebui sa mancam inainte-

-Ghita, daca nu ne spui ce se intampla acum o sa iau controller-ul de la Gloria si o ti-l bag in-

-Lica m-a pus sa vin la o bere in seara asta.

Controller-ul cazu pe jos, si Ana fu auzita cum inspira. Gloria, spre surprinderea amandurora, nu se misca; nici expresia nu i se modifica, calmul inmuindu-i trasaturile.

-Ana, scumpa mea, ai putea te rog sa ne lasi singuri? intreba Gloria, si Ghita putea sa simta in presiunea aerului ca Ana ar fi vrut sa faca orice altceva decat sa ii lase singuri.

Totusi, pleca, si apuca un hanorac cu ea inainte sa se inchida in baie cu telefonul ei, ce inca se auzea, dand drumul si mai tare la muzica. Ghita se uita la Gloria, si observa cum de-abia acum frica si furia ii transformau trasaturile in ceva ce nu era ea. Cand ii vorbi, parea ca tine un discurs repetat de zeci de ori.

-Asa incepe el: te scoate la o bere. Iti zice ca e in afacerea asta, si ca face multi bani din ea. Te intreaba cum e situatia ta familiala, ce vrei sa faci din viata ta, daca parintii tai sunt sanatosi. Iti manipuleaza raspunsurile sa te faca sa crezi ca ai nevoie de bani, si asta repede, si te baga in afacerea lui. Ghita, stiu ca nu poti sa nu mergi cu el la bere acum, dar e esential ca atunci cand te intreaba daca vrei inauntru, dupa ce iti tine tot discursul, sa zici ca nu. E esential. Lica este unul dintre cele mai inumane fiinte pe care le cunosc, dar stie ca atunci cand ii zici nu, e un nu categoric. Ai sansa sa scapi, ia-o.

-Inteleg.. a zis Ghita, si chiar o facea, si se gandise si razgandise la ceea ce a zis si ea de zeci de ori; a inspirat lung si a vorbit. Mai e ceva, presupun.

Gloria isi ridica o spranceana, si daca inainte vorbea cu incredere si usurinta, acum vocea ii tremura incet cand il intreba ce anume.

-Cred ca sunt atras de Lica, a zis el, si pana in acel moment crezuse ca lumea i se va crapa sub picioare cand va zice acele cuvinte, dar nimic nu se intampla. Si poate ca si el e atras de mine.

Daca se astepta ca Gloria sa tipe, sau sa se ridice furtunos, sau sa ii dea un pumn in barbie, nimic din toate astea nu se intampla. In schimb, se indrepta de spate, si zambi. Zambi. Probabil chiar ii daduse pumnul ala si avea halucinatii acum.

-Cu toti am fost atrasi de el, mai mult sau mai putin. Chiar si eu, cu putin timp inainte sa fiu cu fostul meu iubit. Lica e constient de puterea pe care o emana: fizic si moral, totodata. O sa se foloseasca de slabiciunea pe care o ai pentru el impotriva ta.

-Deci nu ti se pare ciudat? Ca imi place de el cand el e.. un monstru? Cand ti-a facut toate lucrurile alea oribile...

Fata ii lua o mana si o stranse in ale ei cu putere. Ghita tresari si se uita la ea; uita uneori cat de puternica e.

-Tot ceea ce am patit atunci a fost exclusiv din cauza mea. Am vrut bani, am vrut putere, am vrut sa nu mai fiu calcata in picioare. Eu i-am zis lui Lica ca vreau in afacere, si el a fost cel ce m-a bagat. Regulile sunt ca trebuie sa ma omoare daca ies... si nu a facut-o. A fost un gest din mila de care nu credeam ca e in stare, dar a fost.

Gloria respira de cateva ori, iar Ghita simtea ca mai e ceva ce vrea sa ii zica, ceva important, asa ca nu a spus nimic. Ii privea in schimb profilul sculptat al fetei, de parca era o zeita greceasca, o Atena moderna.

-Lica are si el slabiciunile lui. Daca stii cum sa te legi de ele, atunci castigi. Si, Ghita, te cunosc destul de bine cat sa stiu ca daca vrei asta, poti sa fi tu cel care il joaca pe el pe degete. Iar daca spui ca el poate fi atras de tine... cred ca stim si cum sa incepem, nu-i asa?

Ghita nu era convins, insa dadu aprobator din cap si o trase pe Gloria intr-o imbratisare, iar ea rase, surprinsa. Observa ca nicio lacrima nu ii curse atunci cand a avut aceasta discutie, si un sentiment de mandrie pe care il simtea Ghita inflorea in pieptul sau, pentru ca Gloria incepuse sa se vindece.

O chemara amandoi pe Ana afara, si ea se arunca dramatic peste amandoi, spunand ca nimeni nu o iubeste destul incat sa le zica problemele lor, si Gloria si Ghita se uitara unul la altul. In tacerea care s-a lasat, Ana s-a uitat la fiecare in ochi si a inceput sa dea din cap in dezaprobare.

-Eram ironica, fratilor. Nu mai fiti asa seriosi. Pot sa inteleg cand lumea are secrete, sau lucruri private. Ar fi nesanatos daca nu ar avea.

-Stiam eu ca ai si tu un pic de intelepciune pe langa frumusetea ta fara masura, ii stranse Gloria mana Anei, si ea scoase limba.

-Am luat-o de la tine, ii zambi ea inapoi, si Ghita se lasa pe spate, relaxat pentru prima data de cand incepuse scoala.

Mesajul de la Lica veni la putin timp dupa aceea, insa nu avea la fel de multe emotii pe cat se astepta atunci cand a vazut ora si locatia. Era doar un lucru de care trebuia sa se ocupe: stia ca nu va fi convins sa intre in afaceri cu Lica, dar trebuia si sa ii zica.

Le privi pe prietenele sale, cum se bateau una cu cealalta pentru unul dintre controllere, si ii trimise o rugaminte universului ca totul sa mearga bine.


	4. Ciocanelul lui Thor si Bai Jegoase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ultima parte a fanficului ii surprinde pe cei doi intr-o ipostaza foarte interesanta la un gay bar din bucuresti. au loc niste discutii profunde, o bataie si un fel de mini epilog ce mi-a stors trei ani din viata si m-ar fi placut sa plang daca as fi avut din nou 12 ani.

Ghita nu mai fusese la barul asta inainte, dar cu siguranta auzise de el. Auzise de el in glumele pe care le faceau colegii lui despre cum Ghita se ducea acolo in fiecare weekend, auzise de el in postarile pe care le urmarea pe Instagram, avea si un strag cu stema acestui bar, desi nu il luase de aici.

"Thor's Hammer" e unul dintre cele mai populare baruri gay din orasul sau. Se tot tinea de Ana si Gloria sa mearga cu el aici, dar Gloria nu se simtea in regula in pielea ei asa de bine incat sa vina aici macar pentru cateva ore, si Ana avea un principiu impotriva barurilor si cluburilor de orice fel.

Faptul ca Lica alesese locul asta de intalnire trebuia sa insemne ceva, insa Ghita deja intarziase (intentionat) un sfert de ora si nu voia sa stea sa se gandeasca la motivul pentru care va intra pentru prima data intr-un gay bar. Gasi masa lui Lica usor, caci Buza-Rupta si Raut erau langa el, cealalta parte a grupului lor la bar, luand sticle de bere.

Se indrepta spre el si incerca sa nu mentina contactul vizual cu niciunul dintre barbatii ce il priveau apreciativ, desi ii era greu sa nu se uite la ei macar cu coltul ochiului. Lica se uita in sus la el pe sub bolurile palariei sale, si Ghita se aseza in fata sa fara un cuvant.

-Vad ca te-ai decis sa vii, desi nu mi-ai raspuns la mesaj.

-Vai, dar imi pare rau, Maria Ta. O sa incerc sa va raspund in momentul in care imi trimiteti mesaje de acum, poate chiar cu doua minute inainte, daca va convine.

-Ai o gura asa de mare, Portita, a dat Buza-Rupta din cap. De ce nu putem sa ne intoarcem sa-l batem, sefu'?

-Pentru ca spre deosebire de voi toti, Portita are ceva.

-Ghinion la fete? sugera Raut.

-Lipsa de forta? intreba si Buza-Rupta.

-Foarte mult par? spuse si Saila, venind la masa lor cu patru sticle de bere.

Ghita nu astepta sa auda raspunsul lui Lica, caci apuca o sticla si o dadu peste cap in trei inghitituri. Era liniste la masa lor, pana ce Ghita l-a privit in ochi pe Saila si i-a facut semn sa-i mai aduca una.

-Pe scurt, boase, spuse Lica si incepu sa rada cand chipul lui Raut pali si al lui Buza-Rupta se inrosi. Plus, e inteligent. A baut mult acum, ca sa nu mai bea deloc in noaptea asta. Probabil a si mancat inainte sa vina aici. Si stie destul de bine cat sa nu ma ignore, ceea ce e mai bine decat cum ati reactionat voi cand am inceput sa lucram impreuna.

Il ghicise asa de bine, ca Ghita incepu sa se ingrijoreze. Buza-Rupta doar dadu din cap, dar nu arata de parca voia sa continue discutia. Raut se ridicase de la o masa si incepuse sa vorbeasca cu o fata, dar chiar nu isi alesese bine locul in care sa se dea la fete. Cu siguranta nu si-l alesese cand ea a aruncat cu un shot flambant pe el.

-Ce risipa de shot-uri, a zis Ghita dand din cap, si Lica a scapat un hohot de ras, inainte sa isi reia calmul.

-Nu am venit aici sa ne luam de cat de prost poate sa fie Raut, pentru ca nu am pleca inainte ca barul sa se inchida. Am venit-

Lica fu oprit de rasul lui Ghita, si se uita la el de parca facuse lumea putin mai frumoasa. Ghita se opri brusc, pentru ca Lica il privea cum nu o mai facuse pana atunci: moale, cu ochii ridati de la un ras ce nu putea sa iasa. Fara sa stie de ce, intinse o mana si o atinse de coltul ochiului lui, strangand pliurile de piele de acolo intre degetul mare si aratator.

-Oh, asta e ciudat, s-a auzit o voce, si Ghita si-a retras mana imediat.

S-a intors in directia vocii, iar acolo unul dintre cei mai frumosi baieti pe care i-a vazut, cu parul negru ondulat si ochii aurii, ii zambea cu toata fata. Avea niste gropite asa de mari incat Ghita era sigur ca daca i le atingea urma ca intreaga lui mana sa fie absorbita in ele.

-Oh, wow, ochii tai sunt si mai draguti! a zis baiatul si, imposibil, dar a zambit si mai larg. Sunt Harry, apropo. Iar pe tine te cheama...

-Portita.

Ghita s-a intors spre Lica asa fulgerator ca Lica s-a dat inapoi pe scaunul pe care statea. Harry se uita de la Ghita la Lica, si ridica incet o spranceana.

-Ce.. nume interesant? a zis el, si Ghita a oftat exasperat.

-Sunt Ghita, dar ei se iau de mine si imi zic Portita, citand-o pe marea cantarata Cleopatra Stratan.

Harry il privi o secunda, si apoi isi dadu capul pe spate si incepu sa rada zgomotos. A ajuns sa se sprijine cu o mana de umarul lui Ghita, iar pe el l-au trecut trei tipuri de fiori diferiti; fara sa stie de ce s-a uitat la Lica, si se dadu inapoi de sub atingerea baiatului. Lica avea o privire asa furioasa ca putea fierbe apa.

-Imi pare rau, dar porecla data de prietenii tai e pur si simplu prea buna...

-Nu sunt prietenii mei, ii spuse Ghita, satisfactia inflorindu-i in piept. De fapt, as face orice sa plec de la masa lor. Te pot scoate la un dans?

Ochii lui Harry erau fantani de placere. Erau moi si calzi, si avea mainile mari si puternice cand il ridica pe Ghita de pe scaun. Se mai uita o data in spate inainte sa mearga alaturi de Harry pe ringul de dans, si il vazu pe Lica terminandu-si berea mai repede decat o facuse el.

Ii zambi in fata lui Harry, si ii cuprinse talia cu mainile, lipindu-l de el. Harry isi sprijini capul de gatul lui, incepand sa isi miste soldurile cu forta; in stanga si in dreapta, inainte si inapoi, apucandu-l de umeri si lasandu-se in jos. Ghita isi facu corpul sa il urmeze, si ii simtea corpul mai mic al lui Harry in timp ce se invartea in jurul lui de parca punea un farmec pe el, insa ochii ii erau lipiti de cei ai lui Lica, ce se uita la el de parca voia sa il prinda intr-un cleste si sa il impaieze pe un perete.

Melodia se termina, si Harry ii dadu un mare si zgomotos sarut, jumate pe obraz, jumate pe buze, lui Ghita, inainte sa scoata un pix de undeva din buzunarul lui si sa ii desprinda capacul cu gura. Ii lua mana si scrise pe podul ei cateva cifre, iar Ghita se uita socat de la el la numarul de telefon ce prindea contur pe mana sa. Era asa de usor sa obtii numarul de telefon al cuiva? Era asa de usor sa fii observat? De ce nu o mai facuse inainte?

-Suna-ma daca o sa rezolvi cu blondul infricosator de acolo, frumosule, spuse Harry si il mai saruta o data, de data asta intentionat in coltul gurii lui, plecand spre masa lui.

Statu doar un minut pe ring, uitandu-se inca dupa Harry, si clipi des cand il vazu ca vorbeste cu cineva. Harry se aseza la o masa si incepu sa rada, dar nu era nimeni pe langa el; nu la masa cu el, nu avea vreo casca in ureche.. era singur. Pe Ghita il trecu un fior, cand simti ca talia ii e apucata de cineva, si spatele ii era lipit de acea persoana.

Isi ridica pumnul, gata sa loveasca, dar ii fu prins cu usurinta. Incepu sa se zvarcoleasca, dar persoana din spatele lui isi misca soldurile si aparent dansa; Ghita vru sa tipe atunci, dar mana ce ii tinuse pumnul era lipita de gura lui acum.

-Nu spune nimic, ii vorbi o voce ca smirghelul in muzica asurzitoare si Ghita nu voia sa ii recunoasca nimanui ca s-a relaxat atunci. O sa iesim afara, la aer.

Il lasa pe Lica sa il invarta pe ringul de dans pana ce au iesit din bar, si se impiedica de prag, incepand sa rada. Lica arata periculos, cu parul lui blond de-abia atingandu-i umerii, ca un halou, dar nu era unul ingeresc, ci diavolesc. Ghita se opri din ras.

-Ti-a placut micul tau spectacol? Vrei sa il mai faci? intreba Lica si scoase un pachet de tigari din buzunarul sau din spate, prinzand una intre degete tremuratoare.

-De ce, esti gelos? intreba Ghita, si Lica pufni.

Ghita il privi cum injura ca bricheta lui nu merge, si injura in continuare, evitand intentionat sa ii dea un raspuns.

-Am eu fata de poponar pentru tine? ii raspunse dupa mult timp Lica, atunci cand reusi sa isi aprinda tigara si dupa ce lua un fum, si Ghita se uita la el dand din sprancene.

-Sincer, da. Incepand de la hainele pe care le porti, continuand cu fetele ce roiesc in jurul tau si carora nu le acorzi atentie, si terminand cu modul in care ma mananci din priviri mereu cand ma vezi-

Nu apuca sa termine, caci simti ceva lipit de mana lui, si apoi arsura. Isi trase mana inapoi cu un tipat, si simti cum este lipit de un stalp, cu Lica direct in fata sa, tigara acum stinsa la el in mana.

-Taci. Din. Gura. Poponarule.

Chiar trebuia sa taca, trebuia sa taca pentru ca trebuia sa ii fie frica, stiind ce periculos este de fapt Lica, stiind ce ii facuse Gloriei, si cine stie cator alti oameni, stiind tot ce stia despre el, doar ce ii facuse lui... dar chiar nu se putea abtine.

-Macar eu sunt bisexual, spre deosebire de tine.

Ghita il impinse cu palma deschisa in piept, si dadu sa plece, dar Lica ii apuca incheietura, si il putea auzi cum ii clantaneau dintii. Se uita in stanga si in drepta, si apoi il impinse inapoi spre club, inca tinandu-i mana intr-o prinsoare de fier.

-Asteapta-ma in baie. Dati cu niste apa rece pe fata ca sa iti revii, sa iti amintesti unde ti-e locul.

Lica ofta, si isi ciupi locul dintre sprancene in frustrare. Probabil berea isi punea amprenta asupra lui, dar Ghita era ciudat de mandru de el ca reusise sa il faca sa reactioneze asa.

-Chiar credeam ca pot face ceva cu tine. Chiar credeam ca esti destul de inteligent incat sa nu ma calci pe coada. Dar poate chiar trebuie sa te invat o lectie, pana la urma.

Il impinse prin usa deschisa de la baie, si o inchise zguduind-o in urma sa. Ghita se holba la ea cateva secunde, inainte sa se intoarca spre chiuveta si sa fie socat de reflectia sa. Zambea. Era ravasit si imbujorat, si avea un semn urat, rosu pe mana lui acolo unde Lica isi stinsese tigara pe mana lui.

Isi baga mana sub robinetul rece, si un gand amuzant ii veni in minte: daca de fapt il inchisese in baie pentru a avea grija de rana sa? Se uita la expresia lui, si incepu sa rada. Un gand foarte amuzant.

Usa de la baie se deschise, si Ghita nu se intoarse spre ea din chiuveta.

-Deja te-ai intors? Nici n-am apucat sa-ti simt dorul.

-Puteai doar sa imi zici cat de repede ti se face dor, scumpule, si te-as mai fi luat la un dans.

Ii intalni privirea lui Harry in oglinda, si Harry ii arunca zambetul acela cu gropite, dar acum arata maniacal. Observa de asemenea cum capul ii facea niste miscari bruste, insa cu greu perceptibile, spre stanga. Se intreba cum nu vazu asta din prima, si ridica dintr-o spranceana, aproape speriat pentru prima data in acea seara.

-Credeam ca baiatul blond te-a luat de aici, dar aparent inca te mai am pentru cateva minute.

-Cam asa, pana se intoarce, spuse Ghita, dorindu-si de fapt ca Lica sa se intoarca mai repede.

-Pot sa iti ofer o bautura, pana se intoarce? ii repeta Harry cuvintele, si Ghita tresari, luandu-si apa in maini si dandu-si cu ea pe fata pentru a-si ascunde tremurul.

Cand se uita din nou in oglinda dupa Harry, vazu ca acum nu mai era in usa, ci fix in spatele lui. Harry ii prinse privirea, si isi aseza capul pe un umar de-al lui, o mana in jurul celuilalt umar, dandu-i o imbratisare ciudata, pe diagonala.

Nu vazuse in intuneric, insa in neonul baii Ghita observa cearcanele ingrozitoare ale lui Harry si degetele cu unghii muscate. Cand ii simti buzele pe gatul lui, Ghita sari in sus, insa Harry il tinu lipit de el.

-Te rog, lasa-ma, nu vreau asta, a zis Ghita, si cand Harry nu se desprinse imediat, ii dadu un cot in coaste, si atunci usa baii se deschise.

Raut il apuca pe Harry de spatele camasii pe care o purta, si il azvarli intr-o cabina cu usa deschisa. Ghita, cu inima cat un purice, auzi sunetul apei din toaleta, semn ca Harry cazuse mai mult ca sigur intr-un vas neacoperit, si pielea de pe tot corpul i se facuse de gaina.

Lica intra apoi in baie, direct in cabina lui Harry, si il salta din toaleta, lipindu-l cu antebratul de peretele cabinei, si dandu-i un pumn in gat. Daca Harry incercase sa tipe, nu fu auzit, si Lica se departa, lasandu-l pe baiat sa cada pe jos si sa inceapa sa tuseasca.

-Un nu. Inseamna. Un nu, se rasti Lica.

Cineva intra in baie, si Ghita se uita la barbatul acela cu ochii mari. Barbatul se uita de la Buza-Rupta, stand transpirat langa cabina, la Harry, stand ud si invinetit pe jos, la Lica, ce fumega, alb de furie, apoi la Raut, ce se uita in gol, si in cele din urma la Ghita, ce aparent incepuse sa planga.

-Iubitul meu e foarte beat, si prietenii mei s-au decis sa il ajute, se calma Ghita destul cat sa ii zica barbatului. A cazut in toaleta si nu stiam ce sa fac.

-Am chemat pe cineva sa il duca pana acasa, a zis Raut, si atunci Saila a intrat in baie. Si el e acea persoana. Prietene, ia-l si tu pe betivul asta si du-l acasa.

-Serios? Asta nu pare o poveste prea reala...

Lica il salta pe Harry de pe podea, si isi puse o mana pe langa talia lui, dar doar Ghita putea sa vada din degetele lui inalbite cat de strans il tinea.

-Spune-i, amice, a zis Lica, zambind in ciuda furiei din ochii lui.

-Asa e, frate, spuse Harry, si vocea ii era franta; tusi. Scuze, am tipat prea mult versurile de la Britney.

Cele cateva secunde cat barbatul statea in usa pareau sa se intinda la nesfarsit, dar pana la urma dadu aprobator din cap, zambind usor.

-Ei bine, sa chemati pe cineva sa curete aici cand terminati. Aveti nevoie de ajutor cu el?

-Nu, toti trei o sa il duca pana acasa, gesticula Lica la Buza-Rupta, la Saila si Raut. Ne pasa unii de ceilalti, noua, h-homosexualilor.

-Sigur ne pasa, spuse zambitor barbatul si ridica palma, si Lica o batu mult prea tare dupa un moment.

-Au, frate. Ce palma jucausa ai.

Daca Ghita nu ar fi inca speriat de moarte, ar fi ras atunci cand barbatul ii facu cu ochiul, si Lica se uita in alta parte, rosind. In schimb, se sprijini de o chiuveta si privi cum lumea iesea din baie pe rand, in umbre de blugi si o dara de apa din pantalonii lui Harry.

Au ramas doar el cu Lica, si se uita la el pe sub gene. Il vazu miscandu-se, dar pentru prima data nu il atinse, nu il stranse de mana sau de umar, nu se lipi de el.

-Esti in regula?

Rasul ce iesi din Ghita avea furie si tristete in el, nervi si frica, si il rupea din interior spre exterior.

-Nu. Am plecat de langa un violator si am picat langa un traficant de droguri. Norocul meu, nu-i asa?

Daca s-ar fi uitat in acel moment la Lica, i-ar fi vazut masca crapandu-se, si socul albindu-i chipul. In schimb, Ghita se holba la gresia curcubeu de sub picioarele sale.

-De ce ai crede asta? sopti Lica, si Ghita se stranse in el insusi.

-De ce as crede asta? Lica, o stiu... am stiut-o de la inceput.

Acum il privi, insa, si vazu cum a inchis incet ochii. Electricitatea din aer se schimba cand ii deschise si il privi fix.

-Cea mai buna prietena a ta, Ana, cea care are o iubita... Ea a fost, nu-i asa? Gloria? Chiar mi se parea ca seamana cu ea...

-Cum.. de ce.. cum se face ca stii cine e cea mai buna prietena a mea? intreba Ghita, incepand sa ii fie din nou frica, de data asta pentru Ana si Gloria.

-Ghita Portita, nu ai inteles inca? Marti poate e prietenul tau la ocazii, dar al meu este permanent.

-Marti? facu Ghita, si incepu sa dea din cap, amintindu-si mana lui Lica pe umarul lui Marti vineri, la scoala. Desigur. Cum sa nu? Marti. Cine urmeaza, proful de religie? De sport? La naiba, directorul Pintea?

-De fapt, Pintea e un vechi prieten de familie. Datorita lui m-am mutat in clasa ta, desi nu ar trebui sa o fi putut sa o fac asa usor, de la liceul militar.

-Doamne! Desigur, toata lumea comploteaza impotriva mea, toti au asa de multe fete si eu... eu nu mai pot... Nu mai pot avea... incredere... de ce mai... incerc...

Ghita cazu pe jos, si isi lua fata in palme, iar totul se invartea si el se simtea de parca murea; simtea ca nu avea aer si ca orbise, caci totul era negru si asa sonor, asa tare...

O usa se inchise si se deschise, si in urmatorul moment Ghita avea la gura un pahar, si era obligat sa bea. O injuratura se auzi, si camasa ii era uda acum, dar purea sa vada, sa il vada pe Lica ce, o data in viata, nu era in flacari, ci in cenusa. Era ingrijorat, si Ghita nu era sigur de ce...

-Respira, Ghita, la naiba. Inauntru, si in afara. Nu, nu te grabi. Incet. La naiba! La naiba!

Lica ii lua fata in palme si Ghita il vedea prin petice ude de intuneric. Plangea acum, si gandea; gandea ca chiar daca a facut toate acele cursuri in vara, nu putea sa le protejeze pe singurele lui prietene; gandea ca nu va fi iubit niciodata, daca se purta asa cand cineva il atingea; gandea ca vrea sa il sarute pe Lica, sa il sarute pana este inghitit cu totul intre buzele sale, sa intre la el in suflet si sa ramana acolo, pentru a ii darama peretii de stanca din inima cu mainile goale.

Il apuca pe Lica de camasa, si se simtea slab si neajutorat, cu lacrimi peste lacrimi si devenea si el apa, si tot ce voia era ca Lica sa-

Blondul il stranse in bratele sale si il ridica, intrand cu el intr-o cabina si incuind usa. Il puse pe un vas de toaleta inchis si isi dadu jos camasa, pe sub care avea un maiou negru, si uda materialul cu sticla de apa pe care o adusese cu el, incepand sa ii tamponeze fruntea.

-Nu am mai vazut un atac de panica asa de urat de cand i-am zis mamei ca sunt gay.

-Poftim? Ghita era asa socat, ca uita sa se concentreze pe gandurile lui.

-Si uite ca vorbeste, a zis Lica, si tampitul de el zambea. Bine ai revenit, Portita.

-Imi pare rau pentru asta. Poti fi foarte... intimidant. Infricosator. Putin nebun.

Lica dadu din cap. -Toate astea in cele mai bune zile ale mele. Plus, tu nu esti cu mult deasupra. Esti asa enervant, tu si replicile tale usturatoare, ca imi vine sa te dau cu capul de pereti constant.

Ghita se sprijini cu spatele de perete, uitandu-se in jos, la mainile sale inca palide din urma atacului de panica.

-Am facut actorie, anul trecut. Am invatat sa imi las furia si sentimentele sa iasa, sa nu mai fie in interior constant, dar sa fiu si echilibrat. Toate astea ca sa ma protejez de.. ei. De prietenii tai.

-Oh, a fost ce a zis Lica, inainte sa isi inchida ochii. Stiu cat de rai sunt. Chiar stiu. Iti vine sa crezi sau nu, eram exact unde esti acum in generala, inainte sa intru in afacerea asta. Am si uitat cum e sa fi de cealalta parte a pumnului dar acum.. doare sa o vad.

-Pe mine ma doare mai tare, pentru ca o simt, glumi Ghita, insa Lica nu zambi. Uite, chiar imi pare rau ca am reactionat asa, si ca am fost extrem de enervant. Eram doar furios, pentru ca ma pregatisem pentru niste batausi fara minte, si te-am gasit pe tine, persoana inteligenta ce putea sa ii conduca. Mai presus de toate astea imi era frica, pentru ca stiam ce a patit Gloria cand a facut afaceri cu tine, pentru ca urma sa ma recrutezi si pe mine.

-Chiar crezi ca vreau sa fac asta, intreba Lica, cu sprancenele asa ridicate ca aproape ii atingeau linia parului.

-Ahm, da. Adica cum ai numi faptul ca te-ai tinut toata saptamana dupa mine, incercand sa ma faci sa ies cu tine, sa discutam afaceri?

-Ghita... nu imi vine sa cred cat de prost poti sa fii.

Lica dadea din cap acum, si radea fortat, cu mainile in par. Lui Ghita ii era frica ca intra intr-o criza maniacala.

-La naiba, Ghita! Incercam sa te scot la o intalnire.

Si universul se opri din expansiunea sa, pamantul din rotit in jurul soarelui, si timpul din trecut spre pieire, caci Ghita se uita in ochii negri ai lui Lica si incepu sa rada.

-Asta numesti tu o intalnire? Un bar gay si trei prieteni de-ai tai, ce s-au tinut dupa tine toata saptamana ca o umbra multiplicata?

-Pai, nu voiam sa fie pe fata, nu-i asa? se incrunta Lica, si Ghita se dadu cu capul de perete, de doua ori.

-Dar... in prima zi de scoala, ai zis ca nu mai vrei sa fiu batjocorit... si batut...

-Daca esti impreuna cu mine, nimeni nu poate macar sa te priveasca fara sa fie lovit de unul dintre baieti.

-Nu asta s-a inteles din ce ai zis, comenta Ghita si Lica dadu nonsalant din umeri. Dar faptul ca.. ca ai zis ca ai vrea sa ai pe cineva care alearga repede... si cum te-ai luat de mine in fata barului? Cand te-am facut gelos?

-Daca alergi repede poti sa faci si alte... chestii repede. Si in fata barului, ei bine, m-am panicat, si eram furios si gelos, ai dreptate. Aveam totul planuit: bem cateva beri, te chem la un dans, poate esti ametit si imi zici cu sinceritate daca iti place macar un pic de mine sau nu. Dar, cum trebuia sa ma astept, m-ai luat pe nepregatite.

-Esti serios, nu-i asa? Doamne, chiar esti. Lica Samadaul, cu un crush pe mine. Asta e imposibil.

Ghita simti ca incepe sa respira greu din nou, si isi sprijini coatele de genunchi luandu-si fata in palme.

-Stiam de tine de la Marti, de fapt. Despre colegul lui "normal si bisexual", ceea ce este un lucru foarte dragut si precis zis de el. Am fost intrigat, si am inceput sa te caut, dar nu as fi.. nu as fi vrut niciodata sa iti fac ceva. Eram doar curios. Am aflat de Ana, cea mai buna prietena a ta, de cartierul in care locuiesti si ca esti bataia de joc a clasei. Era o mica obsesie, dar apoi te-am cunoscut, si coltii cu care muscai tot ce ziceai mi-au intrat direct in inima.

-E pervers.

-Stiu, spuse Lica si dadu din cap trist.

-E anormal, dadu si Ghita din cap.

-Stiu.

-E gresit, continua Ghita, si Lica inchise ochii.

-Stiu.

-Dar, inspira Ghita adanc si Lica deschise ochii, asta nu inseamna ca nu vreau sa ma saruti acum.

Parea ca Lica asteptase asta de ore in sir; sari ca de pe arcuri, apucandu-l de umeri pe Ghita si saltandu-l in sus, lipindu-i corpul de al sau si muscandu-i buzele in sarut; era lipicios si rece, si amandoi aveau gust de bere, dar nu prea conta pentru ca amandoi respirau greu si inimile le ieseau din piept si erau calcate de picioarele lor in timp ce se grabeau sa se aseze pe vasul de toaleta, Ghita deasupra, si sa se sarute asa de tare ca le curgea sangele de pe buze pe barbii si intre dintii ce li se ciocneau.

Era murdar si urat, salbatic si probabil gresit, gresit sa se poarte asa atunci cand Lica era cine era si Ghita stia cine e, dar... Ghita nu simtise vreodata mai multe lucruri ca in acel moment; mai multa nevoie, mai multa putere. Lica avusese dreptate, gandi Ghita cu un zambet; chiar se simtea bine sa ai acea putere in mainile tale.

Asta e povestea baietilor ce, pentru doi ani, au condus liceul. Ce faceau spaima si curiozitate si gelozia si ura sa se ridice in ochii tuturor elevilor ce ii priveau. Ce se sarutau in mijlocul holurilor si se tineau de maini in timp ce alunecau pe balustrade, razand. Baietii ce s-au schimbat reciproc, ce au facut ca prin puterea lor sa schimbe lumea, sau, pe scurt, liceul.

Nu spun ca cei doi nu s-au despartit; Lica a intrat cativa ani in inchisoare pentru traficul ala ilegal de droguri, si Ghita a facut facultatea in strainatate in acel timp, iar cand s-au reunit, erau schimbati in asemenea fel incat atractia fizica si dorinta puterii nu era de ajuns cat sa ii tina impreuna.

Dar s-au iubit. Si s-au dorit. Si au condus. Iar Ana mea l-a acceptat putin pe Lica atunci cand, de Craciun, i-a impletit o geanta de piele intoarsa, si Gloria l-a primit putin pe Lica mai repede ca Ana, caci doar ea putea intelege sacrificiul pe care l-a facut Lica atunci cand a lasat-o sa fuga si nu a omorat-o pentru ca a iesit din afacere. Eu mereu am crezut ca Lica asta e un personaj ciudat, dar mi-a placut de el oricum, intr-un mod anormal si poate rau, pentru ca il facea pe Ghita sa stea drept si sa traiasca cum nu o mai facuse pana atunci.

Liceul a fost naspa pentru el, pana cand nu a mai fost. Ghita a continuat sa fie muncitor si ambitios, dar acum stia cum e sa isi imparta meritele cu cineva, stia cum sa isi puna pasiunea in altceva in afara de invatat.

Pentru ca Lica, inalt si blond, cu o mustata ingrijita si saptezeci de kilograme de baiat imbracat in piele, ii aratase cum e sa traiesti, si cum poti sa fii in control, asa cum e si el, fara sa falsifici acest sentiment.

Iar Ghita nu putea fi mai recunoscator pentru cine a devenit cu ajutorul lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asta a fost! sper ca v-a murdarit sufletul asa cum mi-a facut-o si mie!! nu uitati sa comentati si sa lasati kudos daca v-a placut si chestii de genul. din pacate nu mai am nicio poveste deja scrisa cu romanele romanesti... okay, asta e o minciuna. e aceasta piesa scrisa cu spanul si harap-alb dar......... smut e putin zis cand e vorba de ce se intampla acolo.   
> poate o sa o postez candva, dar aia va fi ziua in care voi incepe sa imi sap propriul mormant. nici macar nu sunt ironica.  
> oricum cred ca urmatoarea chestie ce isi va face aparitia aici e ceva cu zburatorul sau cu ielele, nu m-am decis inca!  
> also daca vreti sa-l cunoasteti mai mult pe harry si care-i treaba cu el, am scris o poveste despre persoana sa pe tumblr, si puteti sa o gasiti aiici: https://natash-scrie.tumblr.com/post/188392100101/de-trei-ori-ura-pentru-paradoxuri-literare  
> hope you ll check it out and thanks for the support it s vERY appreciated!!!!


End file.
